


Shape of You

by MeYouAndTheMoon



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Ed Sheeran - Freeform, Fluff, Future, High School, Love, M/M, Smut, Song fic, a bit of a slow burn, club, shape of you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeYouAndTheMoon/pseuds/MeYouAndTheMoon
Summary: Song-fic based on Shape of You by Ed Sheeran in which Dan Howell runs into Phil Lester - the boy he was too afraid to love in high school - in a bar. They fall in love quickly, and hard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do presume anything about the relationship between Dan and Phil :) This is just my imagination. When I heard the song, I just had to write a phanfic about it. I really hope you enjoy.

**The club isn’t the best place to find a lover  
So the bar is where I go  
Me and my friends at the table doing shots  
Drinking faster and then we talk slow  
Come over and start up a conversation with me  
And trust me I’ll give it a chance now  
Take my hand, stop  
Put Van the Man on the Jukebox  
And then we start to dance  
And I’m singing like**

Dan laughed loudly as his smashed his shot class down onto the table, feeling the alcohol burn in his throat and squeezing his eyes shut at the intensity. He and his best friends were out blowing off steam after a long, stressful week, and this was exactly what he needed. Alcohol, friends, and not a care in the world.

As he let his eyes glance around the dimly lit room, he took in his surroundings. There was a group of girls sitting on bar stools who were drunk off their asses, a group of guys playing poker, and a co-ed group that was playing pool. From the looks of it, Dan thought he could easily beat any of them - they weren’t very good.

Then his eyes trained on the back of one particular head. Why did that particular head stood out to him? He quite couldn’t recall, but he could’ve sworn he recognized that glossy black fringe from somewhere. 

Dan brushed it off, figuring he was just buzzed, but when the owner of the particular head turned around, his eyes widened and his heart jumped up to his throat. He was pretty sure he was going to vomit. Then again, it might’ve been the alcohol. But Dan was pretty sure it was the sight of the man across the room that made his stomach do jumping jacks.

It was Phil Lester. God, Dan hadn’t seen Phil Lester since… since high school. They hadn’t been friends necessarily, but they had shared a small flirtation, though Dan would’ve denied it at the time. They exchanged little smiles, poked fun at one another, and always managed to touch one another somehow. One day, Phil got up the courage to ask Dan out, but unlike the raven-haired boy, Dan was not brave enough to come out and denied him. He was too scared. 

From that moment on, Dan banished all thoughts of Phil Lester form his head, because they reminded him of what a coward he thought he was, and how badly he wished he were brave. 

However, Dan wasn’t in high school anymore, and he didn’t have to worry about what his white-crayon classmates thought of him. And he was absolutely dying for Phil to come over and talk to him again. He’s dying to feel something, anything, after years of suppressing himself. Would Phil even recognize him? Sure, it hadn’t been long, but Dan looked a bit different from in high school. He’d changed his hair, gotten his ears pierced, grown over four inches, and was no longer the scrawny boy he used to be. 

Phil however, looked exactly the same: Same lanky legs, same piercing blue eyes, same…

Voice?

“Dan Howell?” Dan heard from behind him, and he jumped. While he was lost in his thoughts, he’d gotten his wish, and Phil had come over to his side of the bar. Dan’s friends fell silent, wondering who this handsome stranger was, and how he knew Dan. Dan felt their eyes on him, but tried hard to ignore.

“Yeah, I am. And you’re Phil Lester,” he laughed awkwardly, “I haven’t seen you since Senior year.”

Phil wondered if Dan remembered their tentative kiss in a broom closet. Sure, it had been chaste and quick, and Dan was an innocent snowflake, but it was still a kiss. Their lips had touched. 

“I know! How’ve you been, mate?”

Phil’s hand brushed Dan’s shoulder and the brunette was surprised. It was probably an innocent gesture, he decided, so he ignored it and answered,

“Uh, okay, I guess. Just as emo as in high school, if not more. You?”

“I’m great, yeah,” Phil answered. “And I can see that,” he laughed and reached his arm out to touch Dan’s earring, which caused Dan to fight off a blush. Okay, second time’s a coincidence but-

Phil’s other arm brushed Dan’s fringe out of the way. Okay, Dan thought decidedly, that was deliberate. 

Third time’s a pattern. 

**Girl, you know I want your love  
Your love was handmade for somebody like me  Come on now, follow my lead  
I may be crazy, don’t mind me  
Say, boy, let’s not talk too much  
Grab on my waist and put that body on me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
Come, come on now, follow my lead**

Dan had turned crimson. Phil, who was always more outgoing that shy Dan, had integrated himself into Dan’s group of friends and it seemed he was going to stay. Dan figured it was a good sign that the other man was interested in hanging out with him, but it was the subtle touches that were more reassuring - initiating playing footsie under the table, “accidental” brushings of their hands, that kind of stuff. 

Dan’s friends can’t help but bring up the most embarrassing stories of his best drunken brigades, most pathetic hook-ups, and general acts of clumsiness, which causes Dan to laugh bashfully and duck his head, while begging internally for them to stop. After so many years, he was finally out and had a chance with this handsome guy he pined after in high school. He had a chance to make up for being a jerk and turning down Phil, who had been brave enough to put himself out there. And his here his buddies were, humiliating him and making him seem like a douchebag. 

Phil, however, enjoyed hearing the stories. He found Dans clumsiness endearing. He also found himself admiring the other man, who was now taller. Back in high school, Dan was dangerously thin as a rail, and more than a bit shorter than Phil. He used to miss a lot of pieces of his too-long chocolate hair, so they would curl awkwardly, and all his clothes were a little loose. Now, he had filled out and looked more like a man than a boy. His hair was clipped to a perfect fringe - almost identical to Phil’s. His clothing fit well, especially his skinny jeans than hugged his curvaceous thighs and rounded bum. And the earrings! Phil loved the earrings.

Something came over him, and before Phil knew it, he was inching closer and closer to Dan, until their knees were touching, and then their thighs, and then their hips. It was warm where their bodies made contact, and Phil rather liked it. Every now and then, Dan would look up at him and give him a shy, reassuring smile. His brown eyes would smile along with his lips. 

With that boost of confidence, Phil found it in him to let his arm wrap around Dan’s waist. When Dan didn’t recoil, he relaxed and rubbed him thumb on Dan’s side soothingly. 

If Dan wasn’t bright red before, he certainly was now. He was always awkward when it came to flirting in high school, but now that he was older, he was usually smooth and collected. Being around Phil, though, made him subconsciously revert back to his old ways. But he was determined to fight that. 

He turned to make a joke to his friend across the table, and with a look on his face as if he didn’t have a care in the world, he placed his hand on Phil’s thigh. 

Phil was absolutely floored by Dan’s forwardness, but he couldn’t say he didn’t like it. He looked Dan straight in the eye, as if sending a mental message to keep going, egging him on. 

Dan gulped. He wanted things to progress with Phil but around him he felt so… so helpless. 

“Another round!” he called, and before any knew it, they were slamming down round after round of shots, until the liquor didn’t burn anymore. They weren’t so intoxicated that they were incoherent, but they were definitely more giggly and wild than usual. Their table was by far the loudest in the bar.   
 Around one in the morning, Phil’s friends told him they were leaving. He said that the would not be going home with them, but staying at the bar with Dan and his friends for a little while. He wanted to spend as much time with Dan as possible, just in case they never met again. Plus, what with all the touching and whispering in each other’s ears, he had idea how the night was going to go.

Dan was an honest drunk. He tended to say things he normally wouldn’t when we drank, and there was no exception when he said confidently to Phil, “I wanted you to come talk to me tonight. I’ve wanted to kiss you again for real, for a while. I’m not the same guy I was in high school, Phil, I’m not gonna flake out on you.”

“Kissing you again, being with you… That’s been a fantasy of mine since high school. Are you saying that it could actually happen?” Phil asked tentatively, his blue eyes shaking nervously. He didn’t want to ruin things. 

Dan smiled and pressed his lips to Phil’s neck, “I’m saying it is happening. Right now.” With that, they hovered with their lips millimeters apart for a few seconds, breathing and taking it all in, before finally letting their lips collide. Sure, the kiss wasn’t necessarily romantic, as it was fueled by alcohol, but it felt better than either of the boys could’ve ever imagined, and they didn’t want it to stop. Dan surprised Phil yet again when he sucked Phil’s top lip into his mouth, nipping slightly at the sensitive skin. 

“Wow,” Phil whispered shakily when they eventually pulled apart, “You are different from high school.”  “Then why’d you pull away?” Dan smirked, finally able to relax and be himself around his high school crush after a few drinks, before connecting their lips again in another fiery kiss. It was absolutely amazing, and the world was spinning until they were interrupted by Dan’s friends wolf-whistling at them. They sort of deserved it, after full-on making out in front of the other guys, but Dan still groaned in annoyance. 

“Do you wanna take this somewhere more private?” Phil huffed in Dan’s ear, “Just to get away from the audience. We don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable wit-“  “Yes. Phil, like I said, I’m not the same guy I was in high school. And I want to take this somewhere more private,” Dan replied instantaneously, “My place is close to here. Let’s go.”

They gathered up their things and hustled quickly out of the bar.

**I’m in love with the shape of you  
We push and pull like a magnet do  
Although my heart is falling, too  
And I’m in love with your body  
And last night you were in my room  
And now my bedsheets smell like you  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I’m in love with your body  
Oh I oh I oh I oh I   
I’m in love with your body  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I’m in love with the shape of you**

Somehow, they managed to drive home without pulling over for a quickie by the side of the road, but just barely. After they parked the car, they both scampered up to the steps of Dan’s townhouse, leaving Dan to fumble rather frantically with the keys. He knew he should try to play it cool, but he was too anxious to feel Phil’s lips on his again to do so. When he finally gets the door open, they both burst inside. 

Inside the bedroom, Phil ran his hand up and down the wall, searching for the light switch, but Dan swatted his hand away, “Who cares? I don’t want light, I want you…”

“I care,” Phil whispered huskily in response, “I’ve waited all these years for this. I want to see you, Dan. All of you.”

Dan blushed heavily, suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious, but the alcohol in his system quickly banished those feelings. “Okay,” he answered. He grabbed Phil by his shirt collar, and fell back on to the bed, pulling the raven haired boy with him. Immediately, Phil started to undo button after button of Dan’s black button-up, revealing his creamy, soft skin below. 

“Wow,” Phil gasped, “This is actually happening.”

“You better believe it,” Dan replied, smiling and rolling over to the bedside table to retrieve a condom and lube, “You wanna top?”

“Yeah, sure,” Phil replied absently, grinding his erection into Dan’s, eliciting animal moans from the other man. He lowered his hand between them, first adjusting himself, and then working on the buttons of Dan’s skinny jeans. They were skin tight, and it wasn’t going to be easy to get them off, but he was determined. 

When they were both freed from the confines of their clothes, their hands ran madly over bare skin, like they were finally eating after years of famine. Lips dragged up and down, finger nails scratched, and hair was pulled. 

“Are you ready?” Phil whispered to Dan, who whimpered “please,” in reply, bucking his hips up. He rolled on the condom, opened the container of lube, and then gave Dan one final kiss before pushing into him, “I’ve wanted this for so long.”

The next morning, Dan woke up first, surprised to feel Phil’s warm, naked body around his, holding him close. He sighed happily, and let his sleepy eyelids fall closed again. The last thing he wanted to do was move from this spot. He had never been so content and happy before. 

When Phil awakened, he was less at ease. Dan had fallen back to sleep, and Phil was shame-spiraling. He had had drunk sex with the guy he had been pining after for years, and potentially destroyed all hope of a relationship. Sure, they were both sober enough to be making such decisions, but he still couldn’t help but feel guilty. Although so much had changed, he still saw Dan as the innocent, frail flower he was in high school. 

He kissed Dan’s temple, awakening the brown haired man from his sleep. 

“Good morning handsome,” Dan purred, smiling up at Phil happily, “Sleep well?”  “Uh, yeah,” Phil was surprised by Dan’s calmness. Maybe he shouldn’t have been so nervous after all. “Good morning to you, too. Look, I’m really sorry about what happened, I know it wasn’t very romantic and I totally get it if you don’t want to see me again.”

“Are you crazy? Of course I want to see you again!” Dan crowed incredulously, “I’ve been wanting to see you again since I was seventeen!”

Now it was Phil’s turn to blush as Dan continued talking, “I’m sorry for rejecting you in high school. You were out and so brave and proud, but I was just… scared. I wasn’t ready. But now – now I am. And I want to go on a date with you.”

Phil chuckled happily, “Wow, this is amazing. Er, okay, what about we get lunch sometime this week? And I’m paying.”

Dan gave a small, closed-mouth smile and nodded, “Yeah. I’ll be there. Sounds amazing.”

**One week in we let the story begin  
We’re going out on our first date  
You and me are thrifty  
So go all you can eat  
Fill up your bag and I fill up a plate  
We talk for hours and hours about the sweet and the sour  
And how your family is doing okay  
Leave and get in a taxi, then kiss in the backseat  
Tell the driver make the radio play  
And I’m singing like**

The first official date was amazing. Phil made Dan feel young and happy again, and special. Dan made Phil’s heart feel warm and full just with his cheeky smile. They got to know each other better than they had in high school. Phil learned that Dan suffered from some mental health issues, didn’t really like to label his sexuality, and was extensively creative and wanted to act. Dan learned that Phil was bullied as a kid, did incredibly well in school, but never well enough for himself, and had been sure of his sexuality since before he could remember. Dan laughed, reflecting on his childhood and wondering how his parents hadn’t known he wasn’t straight, because looking back, it was so obvious. Phil giggled at the stories of an eccentric, theatrical young Dan. 

At first, Dan was a bit uneasy about eating in front of Phil. He felt weird about eating in front of people in general, but in front of a guy he liked was even harder. He was self conscious about his body, which was just as healthy and beautiful, but different from Phil’s. But Phil would worship Dan’s body, and they would spoon feed each other meals like a ridiculously mushy couple on television, and soon, the anxiety faded. Phil put Dan at ease in a way nobody else had every been able to - about his sexuality, his body, everything.

One late after noon - or maybe it was more early evening - Dan and Phil were on their way home from getting soups at a cute little cafe. Dan hailed a taxi, and when they’d climbed inside, they both couldn’t help but laugh. They were both very tall men, and they barely fit into the cramped back seat. Their long legs were just too long for the little car, but they would have to make do. 

After a few minutes, Dan realized the radio was on. When he figured out what song he was playing, he couldn’t help but to sing along, absent-mindedly and quietly. He didn’t think he was the best singer in the world, but Phil thought he was pretty good.

Phil just found Dan’s soft singing too adorable and endearing to ignore. For a moment, he was torn between kissing Dan, and staying quiet and just listening to him sing. Eventually, however, his willpower wore down and he gently turned Dan’s face towards his to kiss him.

“Mmm…” Dan hummed, “What was that for?”

“I like when you sing,” Phil murmured in response, reconnecting their lips, but this time with just the slightest fire behind it.   
 That was enough to set Dan off, after an afternoon of soft touches, and packs on the lips that went nowhere. He deepened the kiss, sucking on Phil’s top lip and running his hands through Phil’s jet black hair. 

“We should probably stop,” Phil said, with no meaning behind his words and no intention of stopping… Especially when Dan slipped a hand down to cup him through his skinny jeans. 

“Dan, if you don’t stop that, we’re gonna end up having sex in the back of a moving taxi,” Phil said, and Dan blushed profusely before retracting his hand, and switched to craning his neck, which Phil knew was a silent plea for him to kiss it. He happily obliged. 

**Girl, you know I want your love  
Your love was handmade for somebody like me  Come on now, follow my lead  
I may be crazy, don’t mind me  
Say, boy, let’s not talk too much  
Grab on my waist and put that body on me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
Come, come on now, follow my lead

I’m in love with the shape of you  
We push and pull like a magnet do  
Although my heart is falling, too  
And I’m in love with your body  
And last night you were in my room  
And now my bedsheets smell like you  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I’m in love with your body  
Oh I oh I oh I oh I   
I’m in love with your body  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I’m in love with the shape of you**

When they arrived back to Phil’s apartment last night, the sun was just setting in the sky, painting beautiful red, orange, yellow, and pink streaks that faded as they made their way up the stairs. The window cast a beautiful light on the bed and Phil laid Dan down. His brown eyes were brightened by the sun, making them look like pools of amber. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Phil murmured to Dan as the other man writhed beneath him.

“Don’t flatter me, honestly…” Dan replied, biting his lip and trying to distract Phil with kisses. He felt uncomfortable being complimented, but Phil wasn’t going to give in. 

“Seriously, Dan. You were attractive in high school but now? Wow, just wow…” Phil ran his hands down Dan’s chest and over his hips and thighs, “These curves of yours… so beautiful and slender and just…” he exhaled heavily, drinking in every last inch of Dan’s magnificent body. He couldn’t believe Dan was his, and he told him so.

As Phil talked, Dan felt words burning at the back of his throat, aching to be said. It wasn’t the right moment, not yet… Right now, he should just be with Phil and enjoy the sensation of doing so. 

Come on, be my baby, come on

They collapsed back, white sheets rumpled over sweaty, flushed bodies. They took a few minutes to catch their breaths, gazing at each other through tired, satisfied eyes. 

After a few minutes of bliss, Phil reached out and grabbed Dan’s hand, rubbing his thumb over the soft, warm skin. 

“Dan,” he asked, his voice still airy and his fringe in disarray. Dan reached out with his other hand to fix it, but Phil swatted it away, “Dan, will you,” he cleared his throat, dropping his gaze, but Dan pushed his chin back up with his thumb to lock their eyes. Phil took a deep breath, “Will you officially be my boyfriend?-“

“-Yes,” Dan was saying before Phil could even finish his question, “A hundred times yes. Oh my God,” he huffed, and then leaned over to connect their lips in a loving kiss.

Phil pulled apart, Dan’s lips dragging over Phil’s chin as he did so, and Phil took a deep breath.

“One more thing… I know that it’s kind of early along to be saying this but… but this is special. We’re special. What-what we have is special. What I’m trying to say is…”

“Phil, I love you, too.”

“I love you Dan Howell.”

Their eyes then locked in a soft, loving gaze, their pupils shaking with emotion. 

“Can we kiss again?” Dan asked, his heart beating wildly, and his mind repeating he loves me! he loves me! over and over again, “I don’t know how else to express my feelings. Words aren’t really…”

“Words aren't enough? That’s how I feel, too,” Phil responded, before gently taking Dan’s hand and pressing their swollen lips together. Both of them sighed, taking in the perfection of the moment, teeth bumping together, and cheeks flushing with passion.

Every now and then, one would pull apart from the other and whisper an “I love you,” before reconnecting their lips. After all these years, they were finally together. 

**Every day I’m discovering something brand new  
I’m in love with the shape of you**


End file.
